Flower's adventure
by unihippo1389
Summary: this is a story about me and me friends warrior cats characters I do not control Pebblestorm only Flowerheart.
_' i'm a loner...'_ i thought i then walked twowards a river i then saw something "a patrol?" i said quietly there were three cats a Gray tom with a flat face, A grey she-cat with a tan coloured tail and a tom with messy gray and black fur, the she-cat unsheethed her claws and the grey _-_ black tom's fur rose along his back, i walk up to them "well theres no need to start a fight" i say backing up

the grey tom bounded between me and them, and moved his tail i'm thinking it was some sort of signal "get out of the way ' _kitty pet_ ' " i say

"but i'm NOT a kittypet" the grey tom said "and?" i say

"Hey, I don't wanna fight you right now, okay?" he said "whatever" i said

the other two looked like they were still ready to fight,

"How long have you been in our territory, loner? I don't smell any clan scents on you..." the she-cat hissed "look i don't know HOW long i've been here but what i DO know is that i have fought MANY other creatures before and i KNOW how to fight" i said "Obviously, or you wouldn't survive alone." the grey tom shot a glance at the she-cat. "I hope you don't have to demonstrate those skills. We certainly wouldn't want to take a THIRD trip to the medicine cat this moon..."

the she-cat kinda shrinked at the comment.

the grey tom turned to me again. "When did you last eat?"

"i honestly don't know" i said

he flicked his tail again, signalling the others to catch prey in this area.

"You might be wondering why I don't want to fight." he said "yeah" i said "Riverclan has lost many cats recently. The last thing I want is to be responsible for the loss of a patrol."

"w-well...i could join your... clan if your leader will let me"

he raised his head. "An interesting proposition..." he said "oh by the way my name is pebblestorm the other tom is sicklefang and the she-cat is tantail" he said

Sicklefang appeared from a bush with two mice.

He puts one at your paws, and one at mine.

"i-i shoulden't take prey from your clan" i said

"Tantail said she would get extra for the pile." Sicklefang mewed

"It's fine, loner. Say, what is your name? I don't want to give some odd label." pebblestorm asked

"w-well m-my name is... flower"

"Ah. That's a nice name. Sicklefang, you said Tantail was covering the extra food?"

He nodded.

Turning to me, he meowed "She is a clumsy cat. Best we find her now."

*i narrow my eyes*

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"yes why are you being so nice to me?" i said

"Remember, I said that we have lost many cats before this. Most loners we come across are caustic, attacking us very quickly. You gave a warning, which tells me you can be trusted more than others." he said

he leaped into some bushes and Sicklefang came up beside me

"He can be so blindly trusting..." he said

"Do you expect us to trap you or something?" he asked

"well..." i said

He nodded. "It's alright, you have every right to be suspicious." Sniffing the air, he added, "It will rain soon. If you come with us, we can find some sort of shelter for you."

"thank you" i said nodding my head

He leaped into the bushes, following Pebblestorm.

A few minutes later, everyone was walking back to the camp with prey of some sort or another, Tantail in tow. "We make up the main scouting party of Riverclan. Speaking of rivers, can you swim?" pebble storm asked "ummmm... kind of" i said "Riverclan's camp is situated behind a river. There is a way around the river, but it is significantly longer to go through. If you are comfortable with swimming the channel, we can cross faster, but otherwise we can take our time." he said "umm... how big is the river?" i asked "The easiest area to cross at is three fox lengths wide, and two lengths deep. The current also dies a bit at that area." he said "is it possoble to jump?" i asked "Unless you possess the talents of Skyclan, not easily. On average you will get about halfway across." he said "ok then i guess i will swim" i said The other cats jumped in, carrying their prey We crossed easily, Pebblestorm calls out to the other cats and Flower "All cats, round up!" Sicklefang and Tantail walked up to him.

"I want on of you on each side of me. Tails and heads high, draw attention away from Flower. Flower, you sit between me and Sicklefang, let me go slightly ahead." pebblestorm said "ok" i said We walked into the riverclan camp, and cats turned to see the returning patrol, We walked over to the back of the camp, near the leader's den. "You two, stay outside and keep anyone from getting too close to Flower." pebblestorm said "hello pebblestorm what do you want can't you see i'm eating this fish " mistystar said "Apologies, Mistystar." pebblestorm said

"its fine but what do you want" mistystar said "While my patrol was checking our borders, we found a loner. Now, while standards are to chase loners off of our territory, they can be unpredictable and may not follow the warrior code, so I chose to engage diplomatically." pebblestorm said "what..." mistystar trailed off "I talked with this loner, Flower is her name, and while she initially was... passive-aggressive, to say the least, it seems she means no harm. I told her of our recent misfortunes in regards to losses of our warriors, and she offered to join our clan." pebblestorm said "She seems an able swimmer, and a loner doesn't just survive alone out there." he continued "well for one. i will have to meet this... flower and two. i heard that there was a cat in thunderclan that lived for who knows how long as a loner" mistystar said "Yes, his name is purdy ,Flower is waiting outside; I can take her in if you'd like."

"yes please do" mistystar said.

a few weeks have past since i flowerpaw came to riverclan and bacame the apprentice of pebblestorm. me, pebblestorm, tantail and sicklefang were on a patrol when we scented shadowclan cats, "let's climb the trees and jump on them" i said "How about, three of us climb the trees, and one person stays in the bushes, then we force them back to the river, THEN the fun happens." pebblestorm said "o-ok..." i said, The one in front was a light grey tom, the one behind is a brown tabby tom, and in the back a grey she-cat with a VERY light hint of blue, They where passing under us, not noticing anything in the trees, then i jumped on the grey she-cat, pebblestorm took on the tabby tom, The remaining two took on the head of the group, i then grabbed her by the scruff and shaked her and then threw her against a tree, The she-cat yowled in pain, and struggled to get up.

At the same time, pebblestorm attacked his opponent, he clinged to his back, raking it with his back claws, The other two attacked the head cat with Sicklefang scratching at his front, and Tantail tearing at his back legs.

"NOW GET UP WELL YOU STILL CAN AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN CLAN" i said narrowing my eyes, she stood up and ran away, "AND STAY AWAY" i yelled, pebblestrom jumped off the cat he was standing on with great force, knocking him on his side. _'ya know i have to say he's a pretty good fighter'_ i thought, then shook my head and helped pebblestorm.

the head cat ran away knowing he can't win this fight, i stared at the cat me and pebblestorm were fighting for a second then i run up to him and do the Half-Turn Belly Rake, he collapseed with a screech, the cat sprinted away, leaving only ours, "Mistystar will be impressed." pebblestorm said.

 _ **a few weeks later.**_

 _'I am now a warrior they gave me the name 'flowerheart' and i couldn't be prouder to be apart of riverclan.'_

I walked up to the river to look for fish and Pebblestorm followed me, I saw a fish and lashed at it falling into the water well doing so, the river was also flowing particularly fast.

Pebblestorm looked around for a fallen branch but couldn't find any so he jumped in the water after me, i went under the water and Pebblestorm swam to where i was, I grabbed his hind paw with my front paws and pulled him under the water, then swam back up the the surface, Pebblestorm swam up to the furface as well, I swam to the shore and started to laugh at Pebblestorm, he got to the shore and i was still laughing at him "Well, that was just real nice of you, wasn't it?" Pebblestorm said walking away from me "I try my best" I said and Pebblestorm started to sake himself off "and I still got the fish" I said looking at the fish at my paws "Alright, I'll give you points for that." Pebblestorm said "and i'll give you points for almost drowning" I said laughing a bit "Ha. Jokes aside, you did kinda scare me there." Pebblestorm said looking at me "I know" I said smiling "Side note, do you know how embarrasing it would be to have to report that I lost a warrior from our clan's namesake?" Pebblestorm said "yup" I said walking up to him "That's like if a Windclan cat had to say 'Yeah, my apprentice was blown away...'" Pebblestorm stated "exactally" I said 'booping' his nose with my tail Pebblestorm smiled and laughed a bit "C'mon, you. We should get back to camp. And take that fish with you." he said walking twowards camp "ok" i said following him.


End file.
